The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: [SPD] AU, SkyxSyd. Syd is princess of the small kingdom of Marin and is being forced to marry Emperor Gruumm of Troobia. The young Sir Sky is the princess' body guard as she makes the journey to the empire for her wedding. Feelings will get in the way...
1. Red Scroll

**The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight**

Disclaimer: No. Sheesh!

A/N: Well. I am really excited about this; it's so different from anything I've ever done before. This was actually inspired by one of those pet commercials and it said something about pink princess and blue knight hamster cages and I went, "Hmm, sounds like Sky and Syd, doesn't it?" I've twisted some things for my own convenience (i.e. Marin is Mariner Bay, Silverhill is Silver Hills, Rhian is Dana's brother Ryan, etc) And so here it is…heh.

Cast of Characters

Princess Sydney: Princess of Marin, daughter of King Carter and Queen Dana. Betrothed to Emperor Gruumm of Troobia.

Sir Sky: Princess Sydney's bodyguard as she travels from Marin to the neighboring empire of Troobia.

Jack: Sir Sky's squire.

Lady Elizabeth: Princess Sydney's lady-in-waiting. She is along to keep the princess company.

Court Jester Bridge: The princess' entertainer.

Lord Wesley: Sir Sky's father. He is King Carter's closest friend along with being the king's advisor.

Lady Jennifer: Sir Sky's mother. She is the Queen's closest friend and lady-in-waiting.

King Carter: Ruler of Marin. Doting father of Princess Sydney. A man who demands justice in Marin, the King is admired by his people.

Queen Dana: Ruler of Marin. Doting mother of Princess Sydney. A kindhearted woman, the Queen is much loved by Marin.

Sir Cruger: Head of the Knights of the House of Grayson. He advises King Carter in battle.

Duke Rhian: The queen's brother.

Emperor Gruumm: Ruler of the neighboring empire of Troobia. He is forcing Sydney into marriage.

The courier made his entrance into the throne room, his arrival announced by a tooting of horns and trumpets. The court of the king and queen of Marin was in session. The courier came to a stop in front of the king, unrolled the parchment scroll, and cleared his throat.

"Let it be known, kingdom of Marin, that the Troobian army is at its peak in both size and strength. Troobia is twice the size of Marin and your precious affluent country can be crushed at any moment. Marin will be left untouched, however, if my demand is met."

Queen Dana gripped her husband's hand. "Read on, please, courier," she managed hoarsely.

"My demand is this: I will have Princess Sydney's hand in marriage." The courier cleared his throat once more and rolled the scroll up again. A bright red ribbon was tied around the parchment, and the courtier presented it to King Carter with a flourish.

The king read the emperor's message with a frown. His wife watched on with anxious eyes. To the queen's left side, Lady Jennifer of Silverhill brushed a wisp of chestnut brown hair from her face, fanned herself, and then made eye contact with her husband, Lord Wesley, seated on the king's right. Surely King Carter would not allow his treasured daughter, the jewel of Marin, to wed the emperor.

"Carter?" Queen Dana asked softly.

"It must be done, my dear," the king replied grimly. "Courtier, summon my daughter, the Princess Sydney and her lady-in-waiting, Elizabeth."

The courtier bowed to their Highnesses and ducked out of the throne room.

The princess and Lady Elizabeth had just finished fixing Princess Sydney's new comb adorned with forget-me-nots in her golden curls. Princess Sydney's eyes shone as she and Lady Elizabeth made their way to the throne room. Her royal parents were good rulers, just and unbiased, and it was Sydney's hope that she and her consort would one day have the same experience.

Princess Sydney curtsied to Lady Jennifer, then to Lord Wesley, and then to her mother and father. The queen looked like the world had betrayed them all.

"Mother?" The princess took a step towards the queen.

"My dearest one, Father and I have some horrible news for you," Queen Dana announced. "It is far too terrible for me to bear, my daughter."

Here Dana rose and descended the dais to where Princess Sydney stood. The queen embraced her daughter, then pulled back and kissed the princess' cheek.

Princess Sydney looked rather bewildered; while her parents doted upon her and granted her every wish, they rarely publicly displayed little more affection than the customary briefest of embraces.

"Daughter, your mother and I have received word from the country of Troobia. It seems that Emperor Gruumm wants your hand in marriage in order to keep the peace between Marin and our much larger counterpart. It is with a heavy heart that I must concur with his demand, my dearest. It is for the good of your homeland; while we are quite wealthy, we simply do not have the foot soldiers required to defeat the Troobian threat," King Carter gravely explained to his daughter.

Sydney's face hardened, her jaw setting. Then she gave a tiny of her golden head, curtsied to her father once more. "Yes, Father, I shall wed the emperor of Troobia. I understand what is required and I shall complete my mission."

Carter descended the dais as well, joining his wife and daughter. He too clutched her briefly to his chest and then kissed her forehead.

"With good grace, my daughter agrees to this marriage. Let her be an example to you all," the king boomed to the higher-ranking members of Marin society. "If you would all kindly adjourn to your quarters, the royal family must meet with Sir Cruger."

Without another sound, the higher citizens filed out, excepting the Lord and Lady of Silverhill. They were the princess' godparents, surely they would be allowed some kind of input.

"Sire," Lord Wesley began, "The princess cannot be allowed to wed that beastly brute. Is there any way you know his word is the truth?"

The king fixed Wesley with a glare. "Sydney is to wed the emperor. Gruumm has given his word Marin will be unharmed, and I must trust him."

"Your Highness-"

"Enough, Wesley," Lady Jennifer commanded. "Can you not see this is the hardest decision our king and queen have ever been forced to make?"

Lord Wesley folded his arms over his chest. "Surely this is the most foolish decision you have ever made, my friend."

Queen Dana had resumed her seat on the golden throne. "Wesley, Jennifer is quite correct in telling you enough. Sydney has agreed; she knows what her duty to the country is. My daughter is the closest person to my heart and it kills me that she will be leaving so soon, but Troobia would crush us in one fell swoop. We were given an option; we can be grateful for that."

Sir Cruger galloped into the throne room. "Duke Rhian informed me of the message from Troobia. Princess Sydney will need protection on her journey. I will choose my best knight, your Highnesses. There will be no danger on the road that the princess will not be secured from. The danger is from whom she is to give her hand to, but I know that is not my place."

"Too right it's not," King Carter remarked. "But I respect that you accept that, Cruger, and it is with a heavy heart I ask that you select Sir Sky of Silverhill."

"My first choice as it was, Sire. He is the best of the best, and his squire is shaping up nicely as well. They will ensure the princess' well being."

Carter nodded. "You are dismissed. My daughter, I will also allow you to bring one of our court jesters. Might I suggest Bridge; he is quite amusing. Sure to keep you smiling in your new home."

Sydney bobbed her head. "I thank you, father. "

Lady Elizabeth spoke for the first time since she and the princess' summons. "Sire, I must ask that I am allowed to stay with Princess Sydney. I've been attending her for six years, as you are aware, and we are quite close. I cannot imagine being lady-in-waiting to anyone else."

"But of course, Elizabeth," Dana gave her permission. "I wouldn't dream of separating my daughter from you."

"Then it is settled. My daughter, you leave in two days' time."


	2. Wanting a Smile

"Can you believe this, Elizabeth?" Sydney demanded once the two young girls were back in the privacy of Sydney's bedchamber. "Father always promised I would marry for love, like he did with Mother. This is completely unfair, is it not?"

"Princess, of course the agreement you have been forced to make is unfair. But you love Marin and the people of it and you know by complying to Gruumm's command that you have saved thousands of innocent lives."

The princess graced her friend with a tiny smile. "You do know how to keep things in perspective, don't you, Elizabeth? Well, I suppose when all is said and done my future role of Empress can't be too dreadful, can it?"

"Of course not, Sydney," Elizabeth assured. "Think of the lands you'll have to ride that beautiful mare of yours in and the fancy balls and festivals you'll get to plan and meeting all the members of the Troobian court. I'll be there, and so will that amusing Bridge and it's not as though you'll be locked in a tower. Surely you and your husband will visit Marin and vice versa."

Soothed, the princess released her bouncy golden curls from the comb of forget-me-nots and took her shoes of softest leather, pale pink in color. "But Elizabeth," Sydney said softly. "My heart has already been seized by that dashing-"

"Not another word," Elizabeth commanded. "And please, I've asked that you call me Z. It is so unique among all the other faceless Elizabeths of Marin."

"Very well then, my name is Syd. Sydney was my grandmother. Am I not my own person as well?"

Elizabeth's red lips curled up into a half smile. "Indeed you are, Syd. I've no doubt you'll bring that style along with us to Troobia."

Syd sighed and ran her fingers through her platinum hair. "It is so ironic that the one who holds my heart and yet has no idea he does so is to be accompanying us on our journey to Troobia, is it not? It shall be so hard to bid my family and country goodbye, but Eli -Z - I do not know if I can possibly say the same to him."

Elizabeth crossed to Sydney's wardrobe and pulled out a few of the more elaborate of the dresses as long as a few more pairs of shoes. "Let us focus on something else, Syd. Like the dress you shall wear for your wedding ceremony. Do not act as though you have not dreamed of your wedding day since you were still small enough to sit on the king's lap."

The princess wandered to the window of her tower bedchamber. The window was simply comprised of a space between the stones with enough space for both girls to sit comfortably and talk of the future. It had been their favorite place to spend time since both were twelve years old. Elizabeth had been very lonely when she first became Sydney's attendant, due to the death of her parents immediately prior to her relocation. But the charming princess had easily broken through the tough shell of the yellow clad girl, and the two were fast friends. Elizabeth had always known who had held the princess' heart, and knew that it truly ripped her into pieces that she had to leave him.

From the fields thousands of feet below the castle's tower, the Knights of the House of Grayson were practicing for the upcoming joust, to be held in two months' time. It was a great source of bragging rights and honor to defeat one's opponent in Marin's jousts, for the knights were revered all over the continent.

The most prominent of the Knights of the House of Grayson, Sir Cruger aside, was Sir Sky of Silverhill. The only son of Lord Wesley and Lady Jennifer, Sky had trained to be a knight since he was ten years old. Though to follow in his now retired father's footsteps had always been Sky's main goal in life, secretly he hoped that he might impress the fair princess of Marin, which was why he worked far harder than any of the others, training every spare minute he could. Now that he'd been given a squire of his own, Jack was learning the same work ethic. Sir Sky suspected the younger man resented him for it.

No matter, really, Sky's distant, determined ways earned him the dislike of many. But it was all worth it, wasn't it, if Princess Sydney would look upon him just once and smile.

"Sir," Jack called, jogging over to where Sky had been practicing his skill with a sword, "I've just seen Sir Cruger. He needs to see you, it's urgent. The princess needs you."

Sir Sky was very aware that his heart skipped a few beats. "The princess," he repeated doubtfully. "Are you sure, Jack?"

Jack's head bobbed up and down. "Quite, sir."

Sir Sky sheathed his sword and removed his chain mail tunic. "Well, then I shall see you later, Jack."

"I'm supposed to come with you. There's some sort of quest we're to accompany the princess and her lady-in-waiting on and we're to get the information together."

"Then hurry it up, if the princess needs us we cannot keep her Highness waiting."

Jack allowed himself a smirk at his mentor's back. Whenever the princess was mentioned to Sir Sky he was a completely different person.

In the small dank room that served as Sir Cruger's office, three figures were hunched over the round wooden table. Sky recognized them to be Cruger, his father Lord Wesley, and King Carter himself.

The three turned to look upon the intruders. "My son," Lord Wesley greeted. "How do you fare this afternoon?"

"I fare quite well, Father," Sky replied. King Carter nodded at him. "Your Highness," he continued. "My squire told me that there is a mission to be completed by us two. Anything you desire, just name it."

"Your willingness and determination are admirable," the king praised. "Much like your mother and father in that respect. Sir, I must ask a favor of you. Not an hour ago we received word from Troobia containing grave news."

The knight's face darkened. "I will always fight for Marin, Sire, rest assured."

"How I wish it was a war I needed you to fight. The Troobian Empire is far more powerful than our own, I regret to admit. Gruumm has demanded my dearest daughter's hand in marriage in exchange for Marin's well-being. And I am afraid I have to send her off to wed him."

Sir Sky's heart leapt into his throat. "I understand," he managed after a moment.

"It is the king's request that you and your squire Jack escort she, Lady Elizabeth, and the Court Jester Bridge to Troobia for her wedding. Will you do this, Sky?" Cruger finished.

Sky found himself nodding. "As you command, Sire," he informed King Carter. "Is that all my service is required for?"

"Keep her safe, my son," Wesley advised quietly.

Sir Sky and Jack nodded their heads simultaneously. They bowed to the higher-ranking citizens in the room and exited. Jack's face was noticeably aglow with excitement.

"My first quest!" he cackled triumphantly. "Just the five of us, on our own in the woods, fighting off bandits and wolves and telling ghost stories around the campfire. It's sure to be a memorable tale, eh, Sir?"

Sky was vaguely aware of muttering some answer, but his heart wasn't into it. The princess was giving her hand to another; now he truly did have no chance.

It was going to be a tedious journey.


	3. Journey's Beginning

The sun came up over Marin like a piece of tangerine candy. Princess Sydney's eyes swept the tower bedchamber, from the window seat to the elaborately carved mahogany chest that held cherished reminders of her childhood to the pile of bags containing all the belongings that she was to bring along with her to Troobia. The clothes folded neatly over her vanity chair were a simple riding skirt, a loose-fitting pale pink shirt, made of soft cotton and a cape of some exotic fur for when it was cold. They would suit the nearly two month long trip to Troobia admirably. Her fancier clothing had already been sent ahead north by cargo ship, seeing as how Marin was a port kingdom. But only cargo ships docked in Marin's seaside towns, such vessels were deemed unworthy for a member of any royal family. So Sydney and her entourage were to ride on horseback.

In the trundle bed next to her, visible only by two lumps underneath the bright yellow coverlet and the few wisps of dark brown hair that were fanned out on the equally yellow pillowcase, but that was all. Elizabeth was not a morning person in the least bit. Of course, Sir Sky was of the opinion that the whole party must leave by nine that very morning at the latest. It would be mildly amusing to see how the two of them got on during the trip.

What would _not _be amusing was having to bid him farewell on a permanent basis. Sydney hated that she had to go off to the empire and marry the brute who governed Troobia with an iron fist, but she knew in her heart it was for the good of all. Lady Jennifer, her godmother, had commented of how princess-like the willing sacrifice Sydney was making was and that she was an example all girls in Marin should aspire to be like. Sydney was fond of Lady Jennifer, whom she had known her entire existence. Lady Jennifer was one who she'd especially miss in her future days that were sure to be full of homesickness.

No, the task of saying goodbye to Sir Sky was to break her heart, secretly. She had gazed upon him from afar, discreetly watching him in jousting tournaments and cheering him on. He was a year older than she, and as very small children they'd played together a few times. But then she was made to learn all the etiquette being a princess required and other such nonsense her mother and father insisted she need to know, so as not to make Marin look foolish. It consumed all of the princess' time, the lessons, and then she was allowed to sit in on court sessions to see how the government she would one day rule was worked.

Needless to say, she and Sky had not particularly stayed in touch, as he'd gone to learn to be a knight. So when he came back to the castle from which the country was governed, the princess had treated him as any of the other knights keeping Marin safe: distant, but cordially so.

Elizabeth was in desperate need of a rousing, Syd decided as the church's clock chimed seven times in a row. They were to be off in two hours and counting.

When both young girls were fully dressed in their simple skirts of pink and yellow, respectively, they made their way down to the Great Hall for Sydney's farewell breakfast. Sir Sky was seated next to her father, no doubt speaking of the extensive trip about to begin. Syd allowed herself a moment to gaze upon the knight lovingly before sitting near Elizabeth and across from her Uncle Rhian, the duke.

"My niece, I am aware you have been informed of the selfless person you are, agreeing to marry the beast-I mean, emperor, but not from me. So go forth on this journey with my blessing and a piece of wisdom: Don't hold back on your true feelings for the one whom you are _not _betrothed to, dearest, for I've a premonition he returns them. Once out in the open, your true destiny will fall into place."

Having said that, Rhian stabbed himself a sausage from the red china platter near his plate, took a bite, and walked off.

"I do not intend to speak ill of your family, princess, but is your Uncle Rhian a bit…odd?" Elizabeth questioned, frowning after the duke.

Sydney shrugged. "My mother once explained to me that Uncle Rhian has always been a little off. He was a prisoner of some sort, I think, back in his younger days. Perhaps it addled his brains."

Elizabeth was not able to respond, seeing as how King Carter stood and raised his goblet. "To my daughter, Princess Sydney, the bravest woman I've known in all my days."

The other various inhabitants of the castle raised their goblets, toasting to their beloved Princess and drinking in the name of her sacrifice.

Sir Sky looked rather appalled at the whole little ceremony. He really wanted to get on the road if the traveling party was to make any sort of dent in the excursion before nightfall. As Sky had to accept she was to wed another, he'd spent the night staring at the stone ceiling and deciding that for the duration of the mission he was to act as she did: formally polite, and not a trace of his true affections could be shown to her.

Quite a crowd gathered outside of the castle to see the little troupe off on the trip to the neighboring empire. Five beautiful mares in shades ranging from dapple gray to inky black were loaded with all the supplies and the five travelers were ready to mount. King Carter and Queen Dana each clutched their treasured daughter to them and kissed both of her cheeks. She curtsied to her royal parents, then to Duke Rhian, and then to Lord Wesley and Lady Jennifer. All three wished her and her new husband the best of luck, and made her promise to write when she was settled in. Princess Sydney gave her word, and with assistance from her father, swung herself up into the horse's saddle.

They were a colorful bunch, the princess mused as the four others joined her on their respective mares' backsides, blue, red, green, yellow and pink. It cheered the princess very slightly knowing there was to be such brightness around her as they traveled; she disliked things that were dull and gray.

"May the gods protect you," King Carter gave his blessing to the party. "Travel safe, my daughter. Travel safe."

With that he stood on his toes, kissed her cheek once more, and then drew back to rejoin his queen. She let tears slide down her face unchecked as the king pulled her gently into his arms.

"We need to travel twelve miles at the least today, Princess Sydney," said Sir Sky, guiding his mare to trot along next to her own. "Shall we move now, while we still have some sunlight to ride in, or should we let the moon light our path?"

"Easy now, Sir," Sydney spoke up. "Not all of us are coming back home at the end of this journey."

"He's just a little impatient," Jack uttered hastily. "He is eager to complete this little quest we've been sent on."

"I'm not," Syd retorted, urging her mare into a canter.

The Court Jester Bridge and Elizabeth –or Z, as she told everyone to call her- both eased their rides into a slow stop. "They're an amusing pair, aren't they?" Bridge observed.

"He wants to be proper around her because he knows there can never be anything," Jack said. He and Bridge moved forward, but Lady Elizabeth looked at her new friends' backs thoughtfully for a moment before continuing.


	4. Blue Night

The little traveling troupe completed Sir Sky's goal easily that first day, getting fifteen miles shaved off of the total distance. In a clearing in the dense that was one of Marin's many forests, the little group made their camp.

The horses were tethered to various branches of trees that outlined the camping spot, munching on the forest floor. Jack and Bridge gathered dry twigs and leaves for a fire. While the men wearing red and green, respectively, were away, Sir Sky, Z and Princess Sydney set up the rest of camp. Sky found a babbling brook just beyond the horses' trees and made it a point to refill everyone's drinking canteens. The lady-in-waiting and the princess took care of the beds, rolling out pieces of sheep fur and then woolen blankets, three blankets for each member of the party in their preferred colors.

When the fire was started and the stew that was to be supper had been served in the crude wooden bowls, the five gathered in a circle around the source of warmth. Jack told a few ghost stories as the sun set, looking over the lands of Marin with a soothing orange glow. Sir Sky scoffed at the legends his squire fed to the three others.

"You're full of rubbish, absolute rubbish."

Bridge, meanwhile, cut off a slice of bread, speared it on a stick, and carefully used the fire to toast it. Lady Z laughed beside him.

"You are unorthodox, but amusingly so," she told him with a tiny grin. Bridge smiled at his yellow companion. Then he stretched his arms over his head and yawned loudly.

"I am in need of sleep," he announced. "Good night, everyone."

The red squire and the yellow lady-in-waiting followed suit not long after the green-favoring court jester headed off to his pile of blankets. This left Princess Sydney and her blue bodyguard alone.

"Earlier today you said not everyone would be able to go home at the end of this journey," Sir Sky began, sounding uneasy.

"Yes, I did," the princess of Marin curtly replied. "What about it?"

"I am apologizing for being so insensitive towards your feelings. It cannot be easy to be forced to leave your home, country and entire way of life behind and marry a perfect stranger. Would you please accept my apology, Princess Sydney?"

"My name is Syd, if you do not mind," the princess corrected gently. "Yes, I suppose I can forgive you, Sir."

"Just Sky, as you are just 'Syd,'" he said. "And I think it is admirable how you so willingly give up your freedom. The country is right; you are with courage most definitely."

Princess Syd laughed. Outright. "I am not brave. It is just what is required, merely a part of being royal. It is not like I am madly in love with the emperor. If I did not agree to wed Gruumm, I would be forced to watch the people of my country suffer as the Troobian armies conquered our lands. You and your young squire Jack would most likely die, and then my parents would be brought before Gruumm and executed. This way, the way of marrying him, I am the only one who will suffer, not thousands."

He stared at her for a moment, locking his blue gaze with hers. "That is selfless of you Princess. If that is not true bravery, I do not know what is."

"Allow me three guesses, and the first two do not count. Did you think I was a selfish spoiled brat, with all my fancy clothing and my parents granting my every wish? It is acceptable if you did; most of Marin does. I do as my parents ask of me, as I was taught to. Now everyone has told me I am brave for marrying that brute in Troobia, but I am not. It is what my father asked of me, what else could I do? I have been given every opportunity in our world, why would I spit on that and refuse to marry?"

Sir Sky blinked; he'd had no idea the princess viewed the world the way she obviously did, given the intensity and profoundness of her previous statement. She loved her people, that had always been clear the way she smiled upon them when King Carter had an announcement to make and she and her mother stood beside him. Sydney always took the time to really listen to the commoners' problems the few times he had sat in on court. She had truly picked up on how to be diplomatic from the king and queen, as long as an excellent set of values.

"Sir?"

Sky shook his head slightly to clear his mind. "Well, perhaps you think it is not bravery that you employ, but I think it is. Good night, Princess Sydney."

"How many times must I ask you to call me Syd?"

"At least one more, Sydney."

Sir Sky rose from the forest floor, brushed the dirt off of his linen pants, and made his way to the blue blankets that served as his bedding.

The princess watched after her bodyguard for a moment as he made himself comfortable. Sky was so carefully methodical with the way he did everything, it was rather endearing. She did not think as herself as being particularly courageous, but he did. That had to count for something, she considered. She retired to her pile of pale pink coverlets and soon fell into a dream of handsome knights with blue eyes.

When the party of five travelers woke the next morning, the sun was rising in the eastern sky, casting a bright orange spot over the kingdom. On Syd's left, Lady Elizabeth was being awoken by the court jester. "Come on, Z," he pleaded. "It's time to get up."

Lady Elizabeth rolled over underneath the yellow covers. Sydney giggled, much to Bridge's unhappiness. "It is not funny, your Highness," he told her. "Sir Sky's gone to the book again and said if she was not awake when he returned there would be trouble for the lady."

The princess squatted down next to the lady-in-waiting. "There is to be no sausage left if you do not hurry, Z," Syd whispered near her friend's ear. Lady Elizabeth sat bolt upright. "I'll be ready for breakfast in two minutes," she promised. On the other side of the campfire Jack burst into laughter.  
"We're to have porridge on this morning, the knight says. No sausage, though I beg your forgiveness, Lady," Jack cackled.

Sir Sky became visible about fifty yards or so away. He was carrying in his arms five canteens, one for each, all color coded. "What is so funny, Jack?" he wanted to know.

"Never mind, Sky," came Princess Syd's reply. "Let us eat our breakfast."

The horses were led back to the worn dirt traveling path and mounted once more, with Jack in the lead and Bridge following, Sir Sky and the princess bringing up the rear.

"It is a lovely place, this forest, is it not?" the princess softly inquired. "I have always enjoyed forests, they're cozy. And if you look closely, you can almost always spot a family of woodland creatures. For instance," she continued, pointing to her right, "See that family of deer?"

Sir Sky followed the direction with his eyes. Standing partially hidden among the shadows and pines of the forest was a mother doe and her twin yearlings. He noticed the Princess looked upon them with a beautiful smile on her face.  
It struck him that had he been on an expedition for the Knights of the House of Grayson, he probably would not have noticed the little deer peering shyly at the party. But as he was riding along with the princess as her bodyguard, he had, thanks to her. Sky smiled as an idea came to him. Reaching behind him to the saddle bags, he took out one of the loaves of bread, tore off three chunks, and tossed them gently in the direction of the deer.

"That was kind," Sydney observed. She smiled at him.


	5. Gray Wolf

Dusk was settling in as the five travelers made their fire and set up camp. Twilight had always been one of Sir Sky's favorite times of day; twilight meant reflection of the day's events and anticipation of the night's.

He watched her when he could, sneaking longing glances as soon as no one was looking. Surely so beautiful a creature, in both the physical respect as well as the way she thought, had never existed. The princess had a solid sense of patriotism, which of course Sky could relate to and respect.

She chose the seat on his left that night as the fire slowly cooked their supper. There was idle chatter from the other three, but they were both silent.

"Anyone else get the feeling we are interrupting the princess and the knight's alone time?" Jack suggested when it was realized the pink and blue members weren't contributing to the discussion. Princess Sydney had the decency to blush, but the knight sent his squire a glare.

"It is highly advisable that you stop speaking," he said through clenched teeth. The squire snickered and then fell silent.

Supper was a quiet affair that evening.

It was Bridge who heard it first, as they were deadening the fire as a safety precaution.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered, putting a hand in the air. "Be quiet and listen."

His four companions were silent, trying to decipher the green man's cryptic warning. Then they heard what Bridge had heard.

"Wolves," Z's voice murmured. The lady was barely audible, and her voice shook.

Sir Sky pretended not to notice Princess Sydney move closer and grasp his hand.

"Do not move, any of you," he instructed in muted tones. "Follow my lead and we shall make it out alive."

Very slowly Sir Sky doused the fire completely. Then he paused, waiting to hear if the pack of wolves would howl again.

The other four were breathing heavily in fear, Sky could hear it. "Be quiet, there is nothing to be frightened of."

It was a distant howl at first, but it steadily grew louder.

"The pack is close," Jack muttered. His hand moved to the hilt of his sword.

"Do not move," Sky repeated, narrowing his eyes at the insolent squire. Looking around, he tried to formulate a plan to keep the other three safe. He and Jack could take a coupe of wolves, but the others were in danger if he didn't do something now.

"Oh, my…" the lady gasped. Sky followed her tawny gaze to the edge of the clearing.

Wolves. At least ten of them, and three of the five travelers were unarmed, no less. Glancing at Jack, both nodded and closed in around Sydney, Elizabeth, and Bridge. The knight and the squire circled their friends closely.

The gray-white beasts moved in on the group. Sky was vaguely aware of Sydney moving behind him, but he was too preoccupied to tell her to stop.

"Sky…we have to do something," Jack said urgently. He pulled his sword from its sheath.

"On my order," Sky insisted, but both Jack and the princess did not heed his words.

Jack was a nimble fighter, full of agility. He was able to dodge the wolves' claws and fangs without receiving a single scratch. The first two wolves fell victims to Jack's blade.

Sky went straight in for the kill without a thought for himself. The wolves managed to inflict wounds upon him, but he barely gave the searing pain a second thought. He and Jack were brave fighters that cared only to win, never mind any injuries that may occur in the process.

The most surprising combatant was the princess herself. She was clearly very frightened, but she tried all the same. The moving she had been doing before the attack had been removing a dagger from some hidden pocket, Sky realized.

Her hands shook as she gripped the hilt, but she moved forwards towards the alpha male. Before she and the wolf knew precisely what was happening, the tiny dagger was plunged into the wolf's chest.

All five travelers stared in shock for a moment. The wolf fell over, his body growing limp. Wordlessly, Sky took the blade from the dead wolf. It was covered with sticky crimson blood and wolf fur.

"That," Jack announced, "Was wicked."

Sydney took her weapon back from the knight. "You are bleeding, Sky," she softly pointed out. "Let me fix you, please."

"I shall find the herbs," Lady Elizabeth volunteered. "Come, Bridge, Jack, I may need some assistance." A narrowing of her dark eyes persuaded the red and green travelers.

"That was an amazing bit of fighting, Princess," Sky murmured. "Especially since you do not often need the skill of a blade."

"Try never," Syd retorted. "But I thank you for the compliment. Now, kindly remove your tunic so that I may assess the damage."

She meant business, Sky knew. So he stripped of the blue cotton tunic as she'd asked.

"You poor dear," Syd mewed. Four long scratches ran diagonally down Sir Sky's chest and down his torso. The blood had smeared slightly as the tunic had come off. "They are not too deep. Not enough to require stitches, which is lucky. The gods were protecting you tonight, Sir."

"Or maybe just a pink princess was," Sky suggested. She was still touching the spot near the injuries, very softly. Her touch was like that of silk. He wanted very much to kiss her.

"One day they will tell legends of us," the princess declared. "Of how you were foolish in not even trying to avoid the claws and how I had to mop up the legendary Sir Sky of Silverhill for his stupidity."

"And there will be tales of how the princess of Marin took the alpha male down with one stabbing motion to the heart," he agreed. "If only she would do the same thing to her betrothed. Alas, she is too pure of heart to do so."

"Maybe there is hope for me yet," Syd offered. "Keep in mind that I never took the life of any creature before."

"Perhaps," he mused. "So, what is the verdict of what needs to be done for these wounds?"

"The herb poultice Elizabeth gathers should suffice," Sydney replied.

Further conversation was halted when the other three members came trooping out of the forest into the camping ground.

"I have found the yellow flowers," Lady Elizabeth proclaimed. "Shall I make the paste, or will you, Princess?"

"I will do it," Syd answered.

Bridge fetched one of the wooden bowls for the princess, who then instructed him to bring her a rock so that she could smash the flowers. When given the stone, the princess accepted it with a nod and set about her work.

When the flowers were smashed into a fine powder, Sydney took and bit of water and mixed it into the bowl, producing a sticky paste, dull yellow in color.

"Stay still, this may sting a little," she told the knight, who bobbed his head and sat. Kneeling beside her friend, the young princess dabbed a bit of the healing paste onto her fingers and carefully spread it onto his injuries. "All better," Sydney cooed when the wounds were covered in a thick coat of paste. "Now, next time you'll know better than to fight wolves without using your dodging skills, will you not?" the princess scolded in a mocking tone.

Sky found himself with a stupid grin planted on his face. "Yes, Mother," he teased Syd. "Next time I shall just let my friends be ripped limb from limb."

"They are positively revolting, are they not?" Jack questioned Bridge. "It is like they are betrothed, instead of Sydney and the emperor."

"I think young love is the most special thing in the world," Elizabeth chimed in, looking at Bridge's chocolate locks. The other two stared at her for a moment before averting their attention back to the pink princess and her blue knight.

Sydney and the rest of her party settled in for their slumber. Sky made sure he was next to the princess' sleeping grounds.

"To make sure no wolves hurt her," he insisted.


	6. Golden Lake

The weeks of the journey flew by. The princess was aware of how Lady Elizabeth seemed to be an expert at distracting the red and green travelers when Sydney and Sky were talking by themselves, and she was grateful for it. As for her own feelings towards the blue knight, the princess knew she was in love with him, always had known, but she was uncertain of what to do about it. She was betrothed to the emperor of Troobia. While she had no choice in this, she realized the fact that she didn't have to _love_ the emperor, just wed him.

But there were times Syd was positive that her bodyguard returned the feelings she felt for him. He was a wonderful knight and an excellent friend, but she noticed that Sky treated her differently. While he was impatient with his squire's remarks and Bridge's strange way of thinking and Elizabeth's…stubbornness, he seemed to respect Sydney's opinion.

Then there was the way Sky always seemed to be near her as the group progressed, talking to her about whatever events had occurred recently. He made it a point to do so, actually.

He had also taken to teaching her some proper technique about how to wield a blade, covering her hands with his, correcting her. Sky was so gentle and kind about it, while she had seen him be the exact opposite that night the wolves had attacked. It was all very confusing.

One morning as they traveled, the air was noticeably cooler, which meant both that the travelers were reaching their destination of Troobia in the north, but also that there was a large body of water nearby.

Indeed there was, as Jack pointed out. Down in the valley below the group, there was an immense crystal clear lake, golden in the still rising sun.

"What a breathtaking sight, yes?" Syd found herself asking the knight. Sir Sky was, as usual, riding at her side, and now he had stopped his mare next to hers to look upon the view.

"Quite, Princess," Sky agreed, sending a smile towards her. Sydney's heart skipped a beat. Why had the gods blessed him with such a handsome face, not to mention that body…knighthood had served him well, of that Princess Sydney was certain.

"Perhaps we should take advantage of such a beautiful lake," Bridge said as he joined the others. "It is a lovely summer's day; but summer shall soon fade into autumn."

The princess bobbed her perfect golden head in agreement. Clapping her hands together, she giggled. "Shall we race to the lake's edge?"

"We shall indeed," Z declared. "Come, Princess, we will show those men who is the boss."

Having said that, she urged her mare into a canter down the grassy slopes. Syd followed, her laughter echoing all around the group of travelers.

She sounded like jingling bells, Sir Sky mused as he too followed the girls down into the valley. By the gods, he never thought it was possible to love anyone with the intensity of which he loved the princess of Marin. He would never even be allowed to tell her his feelings, but that did not stop him from feeling them in the least.

It could never be, something he had realized and accepted until now. This made no sense, really, if there was ever a time when he needed to concentrate on his duty as a Knight of the House of Grayson, it was now. But watching over the princess, talking to her about everything, and (though Sky hated to admit it) staring at her as she slept, all of it he could not resist. She was a sorceress and he the victim of her spell.

Maybe he needed it, Sky thought, trying to find reason for his actions. Maybe he needed to allow himself to love the princess now that she was engaged to the Troobian brute. Maybe he deserved these few weeks to be close to her.

"Something troubles you," Jack muttered at the knight's right side. "Do not act as though you are not insanely jealous of the princess' suitor and like you will easily bid her goodbye."

"I am not-" Sky began. Jack was looking at him with smug tawny eyes, and then Sky decided to drop the whole charade.

"If you were in love with someone who was marrying another you would not find it easy to let her go, either."

"At least I would make my affections known, Sir."

Jack's statement was hardly fair, but it was also true. What did it matter now, if she knew he loved her? It would enable him to be both honest and stop kicking himself for keeping it from her when she was married in Troobia. Sky's admitting it would change nothing.

"I shall tell her, then, Jack," Sky decided.

The other three had gotten to the lake's edge first and Syd and Z were already splashing about in the shallows, laughing at some girl joke. Bridge was merely curled up on the grass, watching the princess and the lady.

"Never has there been a woman so beautiful," he announced, looking upon Elizabeth with longing. "Oh, how I wish I might tell her of my affections."

Jack and Sky had both heard the court jester's wistful declaration. Jack mumbled, "I hope I never become this way for a stinkin' woman. I would take a perilous quest in the forest any day of the week."

"Sky!" Sydney called from the water. "Please join us."

"We will stay here for the day, Princess," he replied. "There shall be plenty of time for us to join you and Elizabeth."

Jack, meanwhile, had gone about spreading out the woolen blankets so that the travelers might relax and nap in the sun. "What a perfect day," he said loudly. "So appropriate for, let me think, confessions of the secret yearning one has had for another for several years?"

"Again, it is advisable that you stop speaking," Sir Sky said through clenched teeth.

Syd, a little hurt that Sky had turned down her invitation, waded through the shallows of the crystalline lake, carrying her soft leather shoes in one hand. She plopped herself down onto her pink blanket and stretched out, running her hands through her luxurious curls. "It is a nice day," she concurred. "Does anyone think a picnic would be most enjoyable?"

The travelers spent the beautiful day laughing and playing around. Bridge amused them by doing an impression of Emperor Gruumm, one of his very best. Jack found this particularly humorous, doubling over with laughter.

Before the little troupe even registered that it was so late, the sun was setting. Syd settled in next to Sir Sky, sighing contentedly and leaning against him. "Sunset is easily the best time of day, is it not?" she wondered.

It was like Sydney could read his mind, Sky thought. He told her so with a grin. Jack brought supper around a while later, but neither pink nor blue moved. They stayed, watching the sunset in the hills behind the lake and enjoying the other's company.

As Lady Elizabeth, Bridge, and Jack began to settle in for sleep, Princess Sydney and Sir Sky remained on his blue blankets, chatting. He knew her quite well now, having had weeks of nights where they stayed awake longer than their friends to talk. She knew him inside and out now, too, and Sky liked this. At least they could have the memories of their journey together, even after she was married and an empress. It was a comforting thought, one that Sir Sky wrapped around himself at night like a security blanket.

"I have enjoyed these last weeks with you, Sir Sky," Princess Sydney mewed. "It has made what I thought was to be a bleak journey much brighter. I shall be desolate when we must part for the gods know how long."

Without thinking, Sir Sky reached out to her and took her hand. "So shall I, Princess, so shall I."

Somewhat soothed, Syd curled against him closer. "I do wish I was not leaving to marry that brute, you know," she informed him quietly. "I was rather fond of my life in Marin."

"That is simply the way your destiny has unfolded. For instance, my destiny has caused me to fall in lo-, well it is not important."

"Of course it is," Syd assured softly. "You may tell me if you wish to."

"There is a woman who I love," he said, keeping it simple. "I just cannot bring myself to tell her so."

Sydney regarded him with a knowing look. Blue gazes locked, and then the princess found herself leaning in to kiss him.


	7. Black Castle

There was barely an inch between the princess and Sir Sky that night as the moon shone down upon them. Sydney's heart pounded in her chest in anticipation; she was about to kiss the knight of her dreams, and then he would know how she truly felt about him, he would know how she would pine for him all her days in Troobia.

All of Sydney's little fantasy came screeching to a halt, however, when the knight pulled away. "I do not think what was about to happen is most advisable, Princess Sydney," Sky said jerkily as he stood and brushed himself off. "You are betrothed, are you not?"

The princess went from hurt and confused to flat out enraged. "How dare you lead me on like that, Sir!" she shrieked. "I cannot believe you would do such a cruel and heartless thing to me!"

Blinking away tears of frustration and hurt, Princess Sydney stormed off to her piles of blankets and pulled them over to between Lady Elizabeth and Bridge, as far away from Sir Sky as possible. How could he ever crush all her secret dreams like that, in one fell swoop and in such a vicious way? She had thought herself closer to him than any of the others, had thought there was affection in his eyes when he looked at her and smiled. How could she have been so foolish as to ever think that someone else might come before his precious duty to the kingdom?

She had been an idiot, Syd realized as she pulled her pale pink coverlets over her golden curls so she could cry in privacy. A complete and utter moron for spilling her heart out, and not even using words to do it, but actions! An action that one was only supposed to use with one's suitor or one's spouse. How stupid she had been to want to kiss him. How stupid she had been to believe that maybe he would wrap her in his strong arms and think of some way to assassinate the emperor, therefore leaving the two of them to wed, as she wished. Maybe she deserved the unwanted nuptials to Gruumm, simply based on her naïve little hopes.

The princess was shaking between her blankets, and it was not from the slight chill in the air. The slight chill in the air that she had not even noticed as she had sat with the knight. By the gods, how had her royal parents ever raised such a foolish dreamer?

With that humiliating little incident to taunt her for the rest of her born days, the princess decided she might actually be glad when she was married off to the brute who governed Troobia. Trips to Marin would not happen all that often, surely. And by the time she and her future husband would travel to her mother country, enough time would have passed for her to be able to maintain a straight face in Sir Sky's presence.

By the gods, Princess Sydney would be grateful when she was safe in Troobia, away from the crusher of dreams that was Sir Sky of Silverhill.

She would have to portray her old politely distant self when it came to him. No more riding a distance away from the others and chatting idly. No more staying up late at night and confiding in one another. No more jokes to make in hopes that he might grace her with a smile.

As the princess drifted off into an uneasy slumber, Sir Sky tried to make his spot of ground more comfortable. He had been stuck with an uncomfortable patch of land, but that was the very least of his problems. He had just broken two hearts in one single swift moment, his and that of the princess.

Now she hated him, of that Sir Sky was certain. There would be no more days spent together as the group traveled to Troobia, no more secret smiles and glances. What a buffoon he was, to throw that kind of relationship with the beloved princess away like she meant nothing to him. But he was a Knight of the House of Grayson, by the gods. How would that prove his loyalty to the King and the rest of the kingdom? Carter would never approve of his daughter, the jewel of Marin, to break an engagement unless her suitor was deceased. If Sydney did while Gruumm was still alive and well, it would ultimately mean the downfall of their country, and the princess was far too brave and loving of her people to do that to them.

Sky did not get one wink of sleep that night, which he regretted the next morning as they headed out early. The troupe was puzzled as to why Princess Syd trailed behind them a bit while Sky was in the lead, but none dared to ask questions. Jack had consulted the map and made the announcement that Troobia was two days' traveling time away from the lake. "Finally," he added as a yawn escaped from his mouth. "I really need to get home so I can get more practice in for the joust."

"As if you shall win," Sky retorted, taking his anger out at the younger squire. "I have been named champion of Marin the last three years running."

"Temper, temper," Jack muttered. "Let us be civil, Sky, as we still have to journey home together."

"I am being civil," snapped Sky. "I am simply stating the truth."

"Why is Sir Sky being so abominable, Princess?" Lady Elizabeth queried. "And why do you not ride with him today?"

Princess Sydney's mouth curled into a frown. "We had a little spat last night, Z," Syd replied.

"I see," mused Z. "About what?"

"We were going to…kiss," the princess admitted.  
"And then he got cold feet?" Z questioned knowingly.

"I truly detest Emperor Gruumm," Sydney spat. "What a vile creature he is, forcing me to marry him. For it is because I am betrothed that Sir Sky pulled away from me, therefore crushing me."

Just under forty-eight hours later, the multicolored group reached Emperor Gruumm's castle, a horrid structure of black stone perched precariously on equally black cliffs. The whole country gave an eerie vibe, and Syd could feel the goose bumps forming on her delicate arms. She did not wish to spend the rest of her days in the dreadful place.

The hill was guarded by soldiers in strange black uniforms and even stranger metal helmets. Syd felt uneasy as she and her friends passed. Troobia was a bleak, unfriendly land from what she had gathered so far.

The path wound up the hill to the pinnacle of the cliffs. The fortress itself required that a drawbridge be laid across the rocky recesses to gain entrance, therefore keeping out all unwanted visitors. There were at least ten of the odd soldiers posted outside the castle who were in charge of lowering the bridge, and they seemed to know who Princess Sydney was. When she and the rest of her party grouped around the edge of one cliff, the soldiers lowered the gate and the horses started across nervously. The mares, too, shared the humans' anxiety.

The five travelers dismounted their rides when safely across. A little girl no older than eight greeted them.

"Ooh, you're to be the empress, are you not?" she sneered to Sydney. The princess nodded, trying to look pleasant and happy to be in Troobia.

"It is a pleasure to be here in this fine…palace," Syd offered. "What is your name, little one?"

"I am called Mora," the girl answered haughtily. "You are to come with me, O Beloved Princess, to the emperor's throne room."

The princess bobbed her head once more and then turned to Jack and Sky. "I bid you goodbye, friends," Syd stated. "I shall see you again, I am certain." She crossed to Jack and hugged him lightly. "Take care, Jack. Sky will make a knight of you yet."

The younger squire flashed a grin at his companion. "It has been an honor to escort you here, milady. I will make it a point to tell your mother and father you have arrived safely."

Sir Sky was waiting with an impatient scowl on his handsome face, his arms behind his back. "Goodbye, Princess Sydney."

Syd did not bother to give a response, but rather scowled in return. Averting her attention back to Mora, the princess said, "Please show me the way."

Mora led the princess, Elizabeth and Bridge down a dark passageway. There were hardly any candles in the sconces upon the chilly stone walls. Sydney found herself missing the brightly lit corridors of Marin's royal palace.

Mora stopped in front of a huge black door with the Troobian crest painted on it. "Here is where your husband waits, Princess," she snarled.

Throwing open the entrance, Mora shoved Sydney inside.


	8. Pink's Wedding

Sydney realized she was shivering in the darkened stone throne room of the emperor's fortress. There was very little light in here, much like the rest of the castle. Across the gargantuan room, on a throne made of gold, sat Emperor Gruumm. He was dreadful, Syd observed, completely frightening, the kind of hideous that gave small children nightmares. She hoped she would be safe from them, though that would be doubtful.

"Come here, my bride," he rasped to her.

Syd smoothed her curls away from her face and straightened herself up proudly. Clasping her hands behind her back, she crossed the strip of plush red carpet that covered the floor leading directly to Gruumm's throne. She was very nervous at the prospect of being so close to the grotesque creature, but she must not show it. She was bred of the finest blood Marin had to offer; she was a princess.

"Excellent, my dear Princess Sydney…I mean, my Empress Sydney. My mistake, my mistake," Gruumm growled. "Curtsy for me," he commanded.

Sydney did as she was told hastily, her curls brushing the floor.

"Let me see you. Come closer."

Syd recoiled when Gruumm cupped her cheek in a gnarled hand. He was even more horrid up close than he had been before Syd had crossed the room. He wore a vest fashioned of what horribly appeared to be human bones, and his eyes glowed eerily red. Two horns sprouted from his head, but half of one was mysteriously absent. Part of his skin had been scraped away from the top of his scalp, revealing, Sydney noticed, part of his brain. It was very hard to look at him.

"I trust you are looking forward to becoming Empress," he shot at her. "It would pain me to fight a war with your precious Marin, dear Princess."

Sydney was spared answering the emperor because Mora burst in to the throne room, clutching a doll with a few strands of black yarn attached to its head.

"Gruumm, the beloved spoiled princess has decided to bring along own servants," she tattled. "The great big idiot in green is demanding it."

Gruumm looked from Syd to Mora and back again. "Is this true?" he snarled to the princess.

"Your Highness…"

"Tell them they may stay to appease my bride," growled the emperor. "Next time, Mora, do not interrupt me without my permission, or you will be punished in the very worst way."

Mora made an odd noise and stomped out again.

"Now, to take care of business. Sydney, the wedding will be tomorrow morning, a private ceremony. I have made arrangements for your gown; it is waiting in your bedchamber. Now get out of my sight."

Syd did as she was told once again, crossing the room like a woman possessed. All the while she was pondering what information she'd just been given. Gruumm was insane enough to arrange the wedding for tomorrow morning? That gave her only sixteen hours of freedom. Sixteen precious hours, and half of that time she was to be asleep. By the gods, she needed a plan.

Elizabeth and Bridge were still outside the chamber, looking a bit worried. Bridge was pacing and Elizabeth looked close to tears, which was very odd for her. Syd was the crier of the two, and both girls knew it.

"I have fixed it with the Emperor, Elizabeth," Sydney offered to her yellow companion, trying to be comforting. "We shall see what the three of us will be able to come up with, Z, do not worry."

Mora reappeared at the end of the corridor. "I am to show the lot of you to your new bedrooms," she muttered. "Come along, I do not have all day."

The trio followed her, each thinking hard about means of possible escape.

Back in the entrance hall, Jack was glaring at Sky. "I do not know how you could even think about leaving her here alone, Sir. She is a princess; she needs your protection!"

"Princess Sydney is more than capable of taking care of herself. Surely you remember that night with the wolves, Jack. Now as soon as Gruumm's servants bring us some more supplies, we are getting back on to those mares and going home."

"You will never get another chance, Sky," Jack mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Another chance to do what?" Sky demanded, completely bewildered at his squire's statement.

Jack's tawny gaze bore into Sky. "Another chance to tell her you love her," he said after a moment. "And do not think for one moment of denying it. It is true, Sir, and you know it."

Sky considered this for a long while. "It is not my place anymore, Jack. She is here with Gruumm now, our quest has ended. We have to be on our way once more."

"She needs you, Sky, to help her out of this marriage. War does not matter; you and Sydney are destined for one another."

"I cannot throw away Marin just to be able to hold the princess in my arms, Jack," Sky shot back. "It was never my decision. Sydney does not need me to protect or rescue her, and you know it. She is to marry the emperor. That is the end of the discussion."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but was struck dumb when both he and Sir Sky noticed an odd creature striding down the corridor after what could only be Emperor Gruumm. Sky's first thought was that Sydney had to be utterly repulsed with her fiancé. His second was that he and Jack had to eavesdrop on Gruumm and the henchman's conversation.

"Follow my lead, Jack," hissed the blue knight. "Come on."

"…but my liege…surely you are not serious. Surely you have a plan that rids you of both the princess and her pathetic mother country."

"Ah…but I do not, as of yet. Rest assured, Broodwing, we will expand Troobia yet again before the new year is upon us."

Sky felt his fists clench. Gruumm had lied in the letter, and he and this Broodwing were plotting to conquer Marin and kill Princess Sydney. _His _Sydney. He and Jack had to take action, but first they must gather more information from the emperor and his henchman.

"I have a source," Broodwing was saying now, "that deals in the rarest of fast acting poisons. Should I contact him?"

Gruumm was quiet for a moment, evidently thinking of his henchman's offering. "No," he rasped finally. "We shall not kill the princess yet, Broodwing."

"My plan is perfect, Emperor," Broodwing insisted. "We simply write to Marin saying the princess never arrived…a useful loophole, I believe, as the notice to those fools Carter and Dana said she must marry you. If she never arrived that leaves us free to declare war."

"I said no, Broodwing. First she must provide me with an heir. Then we shall take her worthless life and slaughter her people."

There were more footsteps down the corridor, and then Sky could not hear the emperor and Broodwing's evil plots any longer. Jack, Sky noted, looked furious and was slamming a fist into his palm.

"Why would anyone want to take the princess' life?" Jack questioned of his mentor. "She is a courageous woman and she possesses a heart of gold."

"Gruumm is a maniac," Sky spat bitterly. "All he wants is to expand his empire as far as it will go, Jack, he does not care who is hurt in the process."

Jack muttered something about mental cases and then sent a glare towards Sky. "So, what is our plan of action? We have to do something to keep her safe, Sky."

Sky let a sly smile cross his face. "I am already devising our plan, Jack. But first we must find the princess' bedchambers. We will need her help, as well as Z and Bridge's."

Jack clapped his hands together and grinned. "Wicked."

Luckily for the two of them, Gruumm did not seem to have many servants or soldiers in his fortress, making it easy for Sky and Jack to search the castle. Finally, on the third floor and climbing what seemed like hundreds of stairs, there was a door at the end of the corridor that could only be Sydney's chambers. This was made obvious by the fact that it had been painted pink and there was a plaque that read 'Princess'.

After checking to see that no one was watching, Sky crossed the rest of the hall to the door and knocked on it furiously. Z was the one to answer, and when she saw it was Sky, her expression noticeably brightened. "Sir Sky…thank the gods. Sydney is beside herself. The brute says the wedding is to be tomorrow morning. Do come in; we are plotting to get away."

Sky and Jack followed the yellow lady-in-waiting into the bed chamber. Sydney was sitting on the circular bed, her pretty face buried in her hands. Bridge was plopped down next to her, trying to be comforting to the princess.

"Princess, Sky and I have heard the emperor and his henchman scheming to rid themselves of you," Jack bluntly announced. "We are here to help, but the emperor and his henchman are going to prove difficult to eliminate. We must all put our heads together."

"Why do we have to eliminate the brute? Why can we not just leave?" questioned Sydney.

"Because," answered Sky grimly, "he plans to attack Marin regardless of the agreement between himself and King Carter."

The five set their plan in motion the next morning. After bathing herself and adorning the wedding dress (black silk, of course), Sydney sat herself on the small stool near the vanity Gruumm had provided. Z began combing the princess' golden curls and carefully put the comb of forget-me-nots in place.

"Oh, you do look lovely, Sydney," Elizabeth gushed, "even if you shall not really wed today."

Syd smiled grimly at her yellow companion. "I thank you, Z. And after we take care of Gruumm, I shall be giving Sir Sky a piece of my mind."

When Sydney was dressed in the wedding gown, she and Z descended down to the ground floor of the fortress and made their way down the dank corridor to Gruumm's throne room. The two were met by Bridge, who smiled grimly and then kissed Sydney's cheek shyly. "Best of luck, Syd. We shall need it."

Syd returned the grimace. "Let us go in, then. It will be his downfall, letting it slip the wedding was to be private. Serves him right."

At the end of the red carpeting stood Gruumm and Broodwing, and on either side of the two were two of Gruumm's strange soldiers. Sydney crossed the carpet swiftly, making sure to stand close to Gruumm upon her arrival. Feeling dirty, she blew softly on his neck. Gruumm's face twisted into a sick sort of smile. He too stepped closer to his bride-to-be.

"On with the ceremony," ordered the emperor.

Broodwing read through the vows, and just as he ordered the bride and groom to share a kiss, Sydney made her move. Taking out the same dagger with which she had slain the wolf, Syd stabbed Gruumm, just nicking an artery. Then chaos broke loose.

Broodwing made a funny gulping noise and tried to flee, but the two soldiers stopped him in his tracks, attacking simultaneously. The odd henchman seemed to be out cold.

The two soldiers removed their helmets, revealing themselves to be Sky and Jack. Gruumm was oozing a sticky black liquid, which all present assumed to be his blood.

Sky took it upon himself to give the emperor a few last words. "See what happens when you try to double-cross Sir Sky and his lady?"

When the emperor was quite dead and Jack, Z and Bridge set about cleaning up the throne room, Sydney took Sky aside. "His lady?"

Sky had the decency to turn red. "Oh, yes, well…"

Sydney smirked at him. "Well…I am supposed to be in mourning for him, aren't I? But maybe…if there was an interested suitor who did not wish to kill me…I suppose I might allow him to court me."

A happy balloon swelled in Sir Sky's chest. "Sydney. You know you are not being fair, but I have not been fair either. So, when we get home, it would do me a great honor to-"

But Syd did not want to wait any longer. She stepped in closer, filling the gap between them, and rested both hands on his forearms. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed her blue knight.


End file.
